Power of Four
by moonyeowyn
Summary: He who was marked as his equal. Must bind together with. The immortal. The half & half. And the one who's magic is beyond normal bounds. They must join together to fight the Dark Lord. If they do not then all will fall. The world will perish.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER OR TOLKIEN! If you recognize something from the story then you know that I don't own it.**

**CH1**

In the new class of Fighting of Medieval Times the Gryffindors and Slytherins were sitting at the edge of the lake.

"Is there a pair of people who would like to try sword fighting?" Professor Google spoke to his class.

At the same instant two girls shot their hands into the air.  
"Yes, Miss Black and Miss Undomiel."

A tall slender girl with long black hair rose with a sword, "Prepare for your doom Miss Everlet Black."

"No, no, no, I am sorry but this will be your end Miss Elizabeth Undomiel." said the girl who was slender with medium length raven hair, she to was smiling.  
Both girls prepared themselves. At the same instant they started fighting. All the students were in shock. Both girls' swords moved like lightning in the sky. After five minutes both stopped their swords on the other's shoulder.

"Getting good." Elizabeth said to Everlet looking at her sword.

"Same to you." She was also looking at her sword.The other students started to cheer but stopped when they saw the girls give Professor Google a death glare.

"What are you doing with **_my_** sword?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"What are you talking about these are the school's swords." Professor Google stated calmly.

"My Father made me this sword!" She screamed. As she held up a sword with strange symbols embedded into the leather hilt and blade.

"O-o-okay!" Professor Google said.

"THIS is MY sword!" Everlet held up a sword that had sapphires circling an emerald on the hilt.

"Fine take YOUR swords...Everyone get into partners to practice."  
They practiced for about an hour until class ended. As Everlet and Elizabeth were walking back to the castle with their friend Jake, Professor Google called, "Will these people stay behind...From Gryffindor: Harry Potter and Elizabeth Undomiel and From Slytherin: Jake Turner and Everlet Black."

"Great...Hey J.T. what did we do...now?" Everlet said

"Don't know E." He replied while smiling.

Everlet and Jake grew up in the same orphanage. Both sense they were ten. Six years had brought them together to be best friends.

Everlet heard Elizabeth mumbling curses in a different language. "Liz, calm down this happens all the time to me and J.T." Everlet said.

"Well not to me Eve." Elizabeth responded.

All three of them walked to Professor Google and Harry, who was clicking his tongue with impatience.

"Yes." Jake said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Everlet said.

"All four of you will report to Dumbledore's Office immediately." Professor Google said as he walked off.

After a silence Everlet looked at J.T. "NOW I know we did something."

All four of them walked slowly to the stone griffin that was the hidden entrance to Dumbledore's study.


	2. The Prophecy

**The Prophecy**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything. They all belong, sadly, to JRR Tolkien and JK Rowling. Except for Everlet and Jake and Elizabeth (her family is Tolkien's)

* * *

The four students stood outside the stone griffin, "Well, well is Hero Pothead going to get us in or are we going to stand here until dinner?" Jake asked. 

"I don't know the password…" Harry replied.

"Great! Just great. J.T. let's go and pay Professor Google a visit," Everlet said as she started to walk down the hall.

"**WAIT**!" Harry shouted. Jake and Everlet turned around. "Come here and start naming sweets."

"Are you mad?" Elizabeth asked slightly worried.

"No, Dumbledore just loves sweets," Harry said. "Lemon drops."… Nothing happened.

"This is crazy but… licorice." Jake said. Nothing happened. All four of them started shouting names of different sweets.

"Butterfinger."

"Fizzing Whizbees"

"Kit Kat"

And so on until finally Elizabeth shouted, "Chocolate Frogs" the stone griffin came alive and jumped aside. "I got it… hahaha I rock!"

"Great now move on," Everlet said getting impatient.

All four of them stepped onto the stairs that were slowly moving upward. They made their way to a wooden door. They knocked on the door and it silently opened. Harry led the way into Dumbledore's office, where Dumbledore was sitting in the chair behind his desk. Dumbledore motioned for them to sit in the chairs in front of his desk. Harry sat in the chair on the end. Elizabeth sat fidgeting next to him. Everlet sat on the arm of the next chair. Jake stood next to the window.

"Thank you for coming on such a short notice," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Right, so what did we do already?" Everlet asked. She evidently did not understand the meaning of the word 'patience'.

"You did nothing wrong I asked for you to come here so I could give you informat-"

"You mean we are not in trouble?" Elizabeth asked, still fidgeting.

"No," Dumbledore replied eye twinkling.

After hearing Elizabeth sigh Everlet put a hand on her shoulder and laughed, "See you still have a perfect record."

Dumbledore coughed to get their attention, "Any ways. Harry you know the destruction that happened because I told you a prophecy to late."

"Yeah." He nodded solemnly.

"So I will not make the mistake again…" He looked around to make sure that everyone was paying attention then with a flick of his wand the lights went out and the only light came from his pensieve. With another flick a substance came out of the pensieve and spread out on the wall like a movie screen. They watched as Professor Trelawney went rigid and she started talking in a low, possessed tone.

"He who was marked as his equal  
Must bind together with  
The immortal  
The half and half  
And the one whose magic is beyond normal bounds  
They must join together to fight the Dark Lord  
If they do not then all will fall  
The world will perish  
Under the Dark Lord's hand."

The lights came back on and there was silence while Dumbledore put his pensieve away. When he came back he broke the silence, "Well lets unravel this riddle shall we? We already know that Harry is the one that was marked as his equal."

"Yeah, but, whose the 'immortal'?" Harry asked. Elizabeth started fidgeting again while Everlet was trying not to laugh. Dumbledore looked directly at Elizabeth.

"Do I have to tell them?" Elizabeth whined. Dumbledore nodded. "Fine. I am the immortal." As she said this she pushed her hair behind her ear with out thinking.

"Wow. You have pointed ears! Are you an elf?" Harry said as he looked at Elizabeth.

Everlet stood up, "Are you getting on the elves' cases? Do you **want** me to hurt you?" Jake came over and pulled Everlet back into her seat.

"No, I wasn't saying anything bad about elves but, they are supposed to be… short." Harry said in a rush. Elizabeth smacked him over the head. "Ouch!"

"Don't you **dare** compare house elves with me. My race is far older than that and plus my people are not of this world." Elizabeth said.

"Hey! Why do you get to hit him?" Everlet, who had finally calmed down, whined.

"One: because he was talking about me. Two: he is my friend," Elizabeth explained. "Okay, so who is the 'half and half'?"

There was a moment of silence until Jake, who was staring out of the window, whispered, "Me."

Harry then asked, "What are you 'half and half' of?"

"Vampire."

Elizabeth was staring at Jake and then shouted, "Really! _THAT'S SO COOL_!"

Jake turned and smiled at her. Everlet was staring at Harry, her jaw almost hitting the floor. For Harry was slowly making his way to the other side of the room. Everlet once again stood up giving Harry a look of unmistakable hatred.

"I **can't** believe it first get on the case of elves and **now **you are getting on the case of vampires!**You** are defiantly an arrogant little git!" she made her way toward him but once again was pulled back by Jake. "**NO**!" she screamed, "Let me at him! He deserves to **die**!"

After Jake had pulled her down onto her seat Dumbledore coughed again to remind them that he was still there. Everlet looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry Professor." She whispered.

"Anyways, who is 'the one whose magic is beyond normal bounds?" Harry asked.

"Lets think. You're the equal, I'm the immortal, and Jake's the vampire… Now who is left? I guess Everlet!" Elizabeth said sarcastically. Everlet was playing with her sword as Harry stood up.

"How is **_your_** magic beyond normal bounds?"

Everlet stood up and looked at Dumbledore, "Please, just a short demonstration?" Dumbledore nodded and she looked at Harry and with a smirk she said, "You really want to know?" After Harry said yes Everlet held up her hand towards Harry. Suddenly Harry was lifted five feet into the air then he fell back into his chair. Everlet sat down and said, "That's how."

Everyone was silent for the next few minutes then Jake said, "Wait a minute. If we have to band together than that means-"

"-That we have to band with Potter!" Everlet finished for him. When Dumbledore nodded she screamed as she stood up, "I refuse to band with that arrogant little git who is famous for something he didn't do!"

Jake turned from the window, "I as well will **not** become friends with the git to save this stupid world! I'm **leaving**!" He went to the door with Everlet right behind him. They tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

Everlet didn't turn around but she whispered, "Professor Dumbledore if you do not open this door I **_will_** blow it down."

With a swish of his hand the door opened and Jake and Everlet walked out. Dumbledore said to the other two, "There was no way she was going to blow down that door. Those carvings are so beautiful!"

Harry was sitting stunned but Elizabeth had picked up the sword that Everlet had left on the chair when she stormed out, "Great! I had my dad make this for her… Shows how much she cares for our friendship." Elizabeth exasperated as she picked up the sword and walked out.

"Well that did not go at all how I imagined it." Dumbledore sighed.

"Well this is going to be the end of the world as we know it." Harry said as he to left Dumbledore's office.

* * *

A/N: Please Review. 


End file.
